kagerouprojectfandomcom-20200213-history
Translations
: This page features a collection of official and fan translations of Kagerou Project, as well as direct links to their translations in English. The page is there to support the individual translators, so if you know a good and active translator or a translation that is not on the list yet, feel free to add them or leave a comment. : This is not a replacement for the real media of Kagerou Project. If you like what you read, consider buying the products of the series to support Jin, and of course follow the translators blogs for their good work! Light Novel (Official Releases) 'Kagerou Daze I -in a daze-' *Amazon 'Kagerou Daze II -a headphone actor-' *Amazon 'Kagerou Daze III -the children reason-' *Amazon 'Kagerou Daze IV -the missing children-' *Amazon 'Kagerou Daze V -the deceiving-' *Amazon 'Kagerou Daze VI -over the dimension-' *Amazon 'Kagerou Daze VIII -summer time reload-' *Amazon Manga (Official Releases) Volume 01 *Amazon Volume 02 *Amazon Volume 03 *Amazon Volume 04 *Amazon Volume 05 *Amazon Volume 06 *Amazon Volume 07 *Amazon Volume 08 *Amazon Volume 09 *Amazon Volume 10 *Amazon Volume 11 *Amazon Volume 12 *Amazon Volume 13 *Amazon Recommended Fan Translators *Miss-Simplicity (Renna) + (Translation Account) *AmeSubs *diagonal-6010 *mudskipperkip *Mekameka Subs *pochamachan *Ku-Ro-Ha (Millie) + (Translation Account) * pyralisa * ichigohitofuriii Anthology Comics '-Upper-' *Russian Roulette with Mekakushi Dan *Big Brother Switch? *Application! *Shintaro's Suffering *Truth is Stranger Than Fiction☆ *What remains in the heart *Sweet red bean-soup days *Digital☆Diet *A story of dressing up *Not Here! Tsubomi-chan *Cat Hiding Code *High Fever Forest *Steam Days '-Downer-' *Rectangular Memory *Before the cherry blossoms scatter *Cherry Blossoms of 0 & 1 *Rumors of a ghost girl *Beyond the Cyber Journey *What I Can't and Can Do *Friends *If *Light Days *I'm Off *Life Choices *My feelings *Memento Mori *My answer to you '-Summer-' *Illusion Summers *Summer Festival *Black Horror Memory *Stranded Days *Kisaragi ☆ Summer Project *Start the Festival! *With a Clear Mind, Even Fires are Cool *Your Voice and Soda Ice Cream *Flowing Noodles Warning *A Common Summer Story at the Beach *Perfect Weather for Laundry *Konoha, Summer, and I (Physics) *Mekakushi Summer Vacation! '-Winter-' *Dignified Leader * It’s A Fair Winter’s Ordeal *Winter! Exams! Studying!!! *Shintaro☆Fever!! * Stretching Muffler *Mekakushi Dan †Winter Battle† * Kotatsu Monster * Dangerous Ability Holders * Marry’s Knitting Class * Waiting for Spring * Not Here! Tsubomi-chan -winter- * Christmas Wishes '-Spring-' *The Hairy Monster Lurking Underground *Liars' Day *Spring Searching Game *Flower-Viewing Recital *Spring Illness *For Another Year *Mekakushi Dan’s Home Doll Festival *The Secret Life of the Mekakushi Dan *Let’s Go to the Strawberry Harvest! *The great White Day ☆ Strategy *Not here! Tsubomi-chan with Soft Mekakushi Dan *Genderswap? *In spring one sleeps a sleep that something something '-Bitter-' * A Mature Taste * Bitter Sweet Cake * The Mekakushi Dan’s Dark Secrets * Coffee Time * You and the Future * Hibiya’s Maturing State of the World * Marry’s Time * Bitter or Horror * The Story Of Bitter Medicine * A Bitter Conclusion * Answer in the … * Not Bitter! Tsubomi-chan with Soft Mekakushi Dan * Bitter-faced Maid * My Chocolate '-Sweet-' * Happy & Happy Valentine's Day * Perfectly Round Konoha * Firsts With You * Sweet Brother * Candy Princess * You Are The Miniskirt Santa Claus * The Trinity! Ice-cream Party * Trick or Treat? * I Am Peach Soda * Sweetness That Gives You Loose Teeth * Sweet Love Story * Not Here! Tsubomi-chan! -Strawberry Flavor- * Our Honey Choice '-Spicy-' * Be Strong, Hibiya * Stimulating Days * Piccante * When I Was a Child * It’s a Hard Life! Marry-chan! * A Chickeny Farewell to You * A Pinch of xxx * Spicy Battle * A Stimulating Shopping Trip * Safety Measures * The Spicy Suspension Bridge Effect * Fashion Check '-Fantasy-' * The Adventures of Seto the Brave * Magical Boy Shintaro * Of Heroes, a World and Dignity * The Greatest War Buddies * Hungry Dungeon * Super Master Quest Portable G * Alternate Dimension Attention * Kagerou Quest * A Witch’s Hospitality * Panic Party * Let’s Go on an Adventure!! '-Remember-' * The Dark Past of the Mekakushi Dan * Memory Storage * With a Kind Voice * Moment * A Good Couple * Case File: Kisaragi Momo * The Broom Hero and the Bucket Princess * Memorial * Goodbye, Memory * The Cure Role-Model * The Popular Rookie Idol, Kisaragi Momo * The Lonely Hero '-Future-' * Future Simulator * A Big, Big Dream * For the Sake of our Future * Let's Dig Up Our Time Capsule!! * Spy Mission * I Know It's Sudden, but We're Idols Now * The Future We Saw * Heart Crisis * Vector * The Day I Leapt Into The Future * Stardust Recital * Future Prospects of the Mekakushi Dan Other *Mekakucity Booklet Commentary *Live in Mekakucity SUMMER’13 - Narrations *Kagerou Daze Disintegration Book *Interviews with Jin **1.1 **1.2 **1.3 **1.4 **2.1 **2.2 *Readio Interview with Jin *Second Radio Interview with Jin * Profiles from the Children Record single booklet Category:All pages Category:Community